


Unfinished Words

by ZHOU66YO



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU66YO/pseuds/ZHOU66YO
Summary: 冬日战士醒来的时候仍有点不确定。……他试图搞清他的存在还剩几分真实。





	Unfinished Words

（时间点：队3开始前几天）  
（偏冬盾）  
1.

冬日战士醒来的时候仍有点不确定。

世上很多事物让他感觉不确定，比如詹姆斯•巴恩斯这个名字——根据博物馆里的照片，近百年前与自己一模一样的人曾用过这个名字，美国队长本人也以这个名字称呼他。但这种事他本人并不能够确定。  
他确实有做过关于詹姆斯•巴恩斯的梦，但那些仅仅是梦而已，不是记忆——而且记忆对他来说也不是牢靠的东西。  
冬日战士生活里没有牢靠的东西，他在现实生活的唯一锚点是一串俄语单词。  
冬日战士有时候会思考真实与虚幻的现实问题。问题在于这个论题对他来说过于高深。除了杀戮他没有任何记忆和经验，实验室的人也从未费心去教过他文化知识。他连思考自己本身都做不到，他也不怎么懂死亡，尽管他是一个制造死亡的专家。

不确定的状态对他来说稀松平常，对世界的陌生感能把普通人逼疯——他也许也曾被逼疯过，但总之，现在他习惯了。

今天凌晨在一个突如其来的梦中，他受到了惊吓，并为之感到十分不确定，醒来后有几分钟，梦境仍然缠绕在这个房间，盘旋在床上，让他分不清虚幻与现实。等他用凉水冲了澡后，他隐约觉得，刚才那个梦应该更符合“现实”这个词——正常人的现实，偶尔从电视里一督捕捉到的正常人们的哭笑怒骂的情感失控的生活状态。  
在那个鲜活的——连色彩似乎都比醒来的时候更明丽——的梦里，他见到了立交桥上的那人，在他短暂的记忆里唯一能喊出自己名字的人，唯一能证实自己确乎存在过而不仅仅是混乱时空中一段混沌意识流的人。  
冬日战士总觉得那位正直过分的家伙是认错了人，即使在他去博物馆看到了自己黑白的老照片，即使他真的对“巴基”这个名字有所触动。

那是一个混乱的梦。他与史蒂夫•罗杰斯扭打在一起，右臂全力挥出一记记老拳，罗杰斯没有像其他脆不可击的暗杀目标那样倒下，这让冬日战士感觉到有些慰藉。他们是在战斗吗？或者是一场激烈的性@#爱。美国队长恳求地念着“巴基”这个名字，期待他有所回应。然后他热情并沉默地回应了。对方的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。

当一切达到顶峰的时候他醒了，“巴基”这个角色从身上抽离，他冲凉水澡，忍不住想搞清那个梦的意义。  
那是真正发生过的吗？像最近几个月零零散散跳进脑海又匆匆溜走的记忆片段？或者只是一个梦？他为什么会做这样一个梦？

冬日战士认真地清洗自己。他此前没有这样的经历。杀人用的工具此前从未感到过快乐、悲伤、同情、愤怒、欲望、暴怒，刚才他体验到了，如同盲人忽然见到光明与色彩，脑子差点被蜂拥而至的感受炸掉。

他脑子里东西不多，没多少可思考的，穿好衣服在椅子上坐着。  
天色从漆黑到泛白再到浅蓝再到湛蓝，等到街道人声渐起，他能够融入世界的人群，他才站起来，走出门。  
他在水果摊前停下，打算买些李子。

2.  
他回到自己的住处，脏乎乎的厨房前已经站着一个人。  
“你认识我么？”  
这个人是史蒂夫•罗杰斯。手里拿着他的笔记本。

【子弹擦着身子嗖嗖而过。他想杀了他。】  
【博物馆放着他的短片记录。自己的脸在大屏幕上大笑。他缩在黑暗里。】  
【高空狂风呼啸，摇摇欲坠。海水腥味。】  
【温热的呼吸喷在皮肤上。肢体交接，汗水。他的手捏住他的，他在他身体里拱动。汗水，头发散乱贴在额上，让人发痒的呻@吟声。】  
就是眼前这张脸。

“你是史蒂夫。”冬日战士回答说。  
【可史蒂夫又是谁？】  
“我在博物馆里了解过你。”  
他依旧不清楚问题的答案。史蒂夫是谁——对于自己是谁？自己又是谁？  
他手里有点冒汗，不由捏了捏，机械手也无意义地动了一下。

史蒂夫看上去很焦虑。冬日战士知道为什么。楼道里充满耗子的悉悉索索的声音。这栋楼很危险，在史蒂夫突然出现的半分钟后。  
他要离开这里。

“他们设置了警戒线，我知道你有点紧张，你也有理由紧张，”史蒂夫严肃地看他的眼睛，“但你在撒谎。”

我不会撒谎。我不知道多少真相，没法撒谎。  
报纸上那件事不是他做的。他这样说了，然后史蒂夫立刻信了。  
“认为是你的人要来了。他们没打算留活口。”

史蒂夫是谁？你是谁？你想得到什么？  
冬日战士盯着唯一站在自己这边的人。刚才的梦是真实的吗？是回忆吗？是幻想，是无意义的画面？  
如果詹姆斯•巴恩斯真的与美国队长有关系，那和他也没关系。  
他是谁？  
他不是“巴基”。

“很聪明。这战略不错。”他的目的很可疑，冬日战士不想理会。

史蒂夫更焦虑了。“这没必要非得打起来，巴基。”

“总是要打起来的。”这是经验之谈。

一脸聪明样的美国队长在紧要关头说起废话。“你把我从河里拽出来，为什么？”他挡住他转移的路线了。

“不知道。”  
“不，你知道。”

无聊的哑谜。他可猜不出来。

#  
如果不是这倒霉的美国队长，他根本不会被捉住。  
这下真够麻烦。  
杀国王的人为什么要栽赃给他？

美国队长被他的朋友们劝走了，频频回头。  
他眼睛里写着『你不会有事的』『我保证』『请尽力配合』『别做危险的事情』，着急地想同他进行眼神交流。  
冬日战士把目光挪开了。  
这人到底是怎么回事？

即使盯着眼前抱着枪的守卫，史蒂夫的脸依旧仍停留在脑海，投映在眼前。冬日战士一时没有计划逃跑。他在思考史蒂夫这个人。

他认识他。

【熟悉陌生的公寓地板。无奈。啤酒瓶。温暖。地图册。  
——你这样很冒险  
——我一定要加入部队。你知道为什么。  
蓝眼睛执拗坚定，底下藏着委屈】

【宣誓在仲夏，艳阳刺目，融化的混凝土，几滴汗水偶从前排战士脖颈掉下去。  
崭新的军装，仔细地穿好了。妈妈很骄傲。为美利坚而战。  
他可真冷呵。手指失去知觉，机械手从左边的军装袖管里滑出来，想要为右手取暖。但是更冰了。】

【“——在我加入你们之前，你可别死啊。”】

【他端详他的脸。他要摁住他的手，上他，让他看他的蓝眼睛里多出别的东西，让他求饶，绵长地呻吟。】

“你好，巴恩斯先生。联合国委托我对你进行评估。”

【“——恭喜你，巴恩斯中士。愿你凯旋归来。”】

“我能坐下吗？”有人已经进来了。“你的名字是詹姆斯吗？”

【“——回答的不错，詹姆斯，请坐。看地图，俄亥俄州的首府确实是，是的，美利坚的首都在西伯利亚。”】

“我不是来指责你的。我只是来问几个问题。你知道你目前在哪里吗？詹姆斯？”

【他所杀死的人围着他尖叫。枪口喷射出乎火焰和戾风，。】

“你如果不说话，我就没办法帮你，詹姆斯。”

监视器那一头，史蒂夫•罗杰斯稍稍站直，屏住呼吸。好友的沉默令他不安。

冬日战士稍稍动了动脑袋。眼睛里依旧看不出任何情绪波动。  
“我叫巴基。”

只可惜过去太久，认识这个人的都已经死了。现在，没人会再叫这个名字。

3.

“渴望。”

“生锈。”

“十七。”

【坠落的过程永无止境。】

“黎明。”

“火炉。”

【他的记忆被划分成两段。大多数片段里，他冷冷低下头，左手的位置泛着冰冷的光。】

“九。”

【基地挡不住西伯利亚的寒气。铁臂将肩膀冻上了，血肉散发腐烂的臭味。】

“善良。”

【他在跌落。光明离他越来越远，最后变成水面上一个遥不可及的光点。】

“回家。”

【回家。

他立刻就闻见了香气，饭菜的味道。他倚在巷子边，墙壁将橘色的天空分隔，直升机发出古怪的哒哒声响。

“到我家吃吧？”

谁在说话？是自己在说话。稚嫩，和善，平静的嗓音。

记忆的视线转向身边矮小的金发少年，对方耸耸肩，嘴巴一张一合地，旁边街道上有人流，汽车，纷纷杂杂却一片寂静，死一样的的安稳和寂静。

他和金发的朋友走上楼梯。

回家。】

“巴基。”

他睁开眼睛。

“嘿，队长。”有人立刻提醒。

美国队长罗杰斯揉了揉肩膀，走过来。他想起刚才几乎用直升机撕开他的场景。也许他该道歉，但他做不到任何补偿，于是他缄口不言，如一直以来的一样。

“我在和哪个巴基说话？”罗杰斯防备地问。

他望着罗杰斯，这张眉头紧皱的脸与方才那个微笑的少年的面孔重叠在一起。紧锁着过去的盒子忽然开了条缝，一些明丽的记忆清泉一样叮咚地流淌出来。

“你妈妈名字叫萨拉，”他顿了一下，像是个旁观者一样阅读着自己少年的记忆，“你以前会往鞋子里垫报纸。”

罗杰斯明显地松了口气：“博物馆里可不会讲这个。”与其说是说服队友，不如说是在安抚自己。

我没在骗你。詹姆斯•巴恩斯想。可他刚才做了更其他的事情，肯定会让一切更加无法发挽回。

#

他的生活已经毁了。他能感受到，史蒂夫的生活也在被毁掉。事情一如既往地朝糟糕发展。走过人群，复仇者联盟内部分歧的小道消息出现在报纸上，收音机上，各种电子屏幕上。

山姆•威尔逊时不时回头看他。除了提防之外，詹姆斯•巴恩斯从中读到了更多的意思。

——他为你付出很多，可你至少表示些什么。

詹姆斯•巴恩斯依然缄默。当史蒂夫几乎是焦头烂额地拉人手的时候，他感到愧疚，又同时想起自己曾经在苏联山谷雪地躺着的那种死静。

他该为史蒂夫的全力援助感到感激么？内疚？快意？怨恨？绝望？

如果说有什么是冬日战士经过近百年的无数次遗忘又习得的唯一能力，那就是想要活下去的念头。

#

他们决定从机场逃离，搭乘战斗机前往西伯利亚。

行动的前一晚上，没人睡得好。巴恩斯可能就小憩了一刻钟吧，可能更短。其他同伴倒是希望他多休息一会儿，他们把他当一个随时要爆炸的硝酸甘油炸药，总希望他能越稳定越好。

实际上，在后备箱躺着休息，巴恩斯是被自己的梦惊醒的。

少年罗杰斯在巴恩斯的家里借宿，洗澡出来，纤细的四肢从短裤短袖里伸出，擦头发，淡黄色的头发湿漉漉的，水珠顺着脖颈滑到领口里。

巴恩斯把他掼在床上，金属的左手紧扣住他的两支细胳膊，另一只手去扯他的衣服，幸好不是那该死难脱的紧身衣。罗杰斯抿着嘴，惯常那种忧天悯人的表情，什么都没说。

巴恩斯想听他的声音。罗杰斯最后不得不张嘴泄露出更让人发痒的腻味的哼哼声。床架微微咯吱作响，成了副旋律。

然后巴恩斯在后备箱里惊醒。罗杰斯在柱子那边放风，黑魆魆的夜色中，他看不见他，但能听到他压低的与蚁人的讨论声。巴恩斯无意识地动了动右手，梦的触感还盘桓在指尖。他为自己越界的感情感到疑惑。

从没有人为巴恩斯解释过血清的特性，它让天性中的善格外加强——这让他在成为冬日战士的路上比其他几位艰难上万倍，才把他劈砍塑造成如今这个样子。也  
正因为它，数十年前少年一丁点懵懂的萌芽，如今成长为藤蔓遮天的妖物。

远处城市的方向人造霓虹让夜色发红。

风声穿过桥洞。詹姆斯•巴恩斯试图搞清他的存在还剩几分真实。

4.  
巴恩斯曾有极其短暂的一段时间可以被称得上好人，但没有人在乎。

没有人关心他自己是怎么想的，费过多少力气在暗无天日的基地里挣扎，实际上， 更多人只在乎的是被撕裂的联盟，只在乎领导两个立场的复仇者，对引发这场混乱的巴恩斯本人，倒只是一个附赠品似的。

巴恩斯完全习惯于被众人漠视，当他被想起来的时候，名字是伴随诅咒一起被念出的。都是平常事而已。

他不记得太多过去的事情，那实际上是件好事，他时常担心有朝一日混乱的脑袋的已康复，终于过去时光一览无余，他会为曾经拥有的、又无可挽回而真正疯掉，那才是致命的危险。

他亏欠瓦坎达，亏欠史塔克，接着他还亏欠复仇者们和他们的支持者，因为他把这个组织搞得分崩离析。

他背着这么多债，可他却穷得只有一条命。这很没道理。他觉得困惑。

他牺牲的时候是小人物。史蒂夫没有费神去山谷里确认他的死亡，再之后史塔克和军方动用数百万的设备和长达几十年的时间在海里寻找美国队长和宇宙魔方的踪迹。巴基•巴恩斯只是个小人物，不值得任何人兴师动众地寻找。

但是，在他历经千辛后，整个世界忽然又全都想起他来了。追过了几个州，甚至半个地球，也要拿下他问罪。

冬日战士的脑海里，作为巴基•巴恩斯最后几秒的雪地回忆，和最近一天被复仇者严厉指责的记忆浑来回切换。他的神智尚未完全恢复，还不能做出谨密的分析，但这两者之间的天差地别足以让他皱起眉头。

他愤怒，不甘，看到史蒂夫那仍然纯白如纸的坦然，愤怒更加愤怒。他想揍他， 用尽机械臂的力气，让他弓着腰倒在地上；他想让他流血，刀子刺破皮肤，捅进肉里，温热的血液覆盖在早无知觉的假手上。

但这仅仅是一瞬间。透过架势窗反光他看到他的倒影，他整齐的头发，挺直的后背——巴基恍惚间看穿了时间。

战机破开大气向前呼啸冲去，气流拍在窗上又从两边流开。巴基什么都不再想，什么都不再感受，任身体放松，放松，成为一具躯壳。

#

瓦坎达。

他要被冰冻起来，直到他们找到办法解除洗脑为止。

前一天晚上，巴基躺在床上，想着史塔克，他认识的那个，很难把风风光光的发明家和那个被狼狈拖出车枪杀两段记忆结合在一起。

后来史蒂夫进来了。拎了桶牛奶，很滑稽，但并非无法理解。仅自己保持稳定都很难的人，不适合接近酒精。

两个男人一人面前摆着杯牛奶，略显干巴地追忆过去。

史蒂夫讲的大多数东西巴基毫无印象。他假装在听，眼神偶尔落在史蒂夫额前，他一丝不苟的头发被自己揉乱了。队长讲着过去被揍的不怎么愉快的生活，一直带着笑。

就巴基最基础的判断，史蒂夫童年丧亲，性子与街区格格不入，四处挨打的日子，并没有什么愉快的元素。但他依旧越讲越开心，眼睛弯起来，带着点狡黠。讲些“我如何如何，然后你如何如何”啰嗦之言。

巴基认真地盯着他，脑袋在想别的东西，想他之前做的那个梦。

“Steve…”他忽然打断他。如果他跟他坦白，他会一起与他倒在这张床上吗？他会出于同情说我们可以试一下吗？他会犹豫着说希望我们还能做朋友吗？或者说，他的微笑会消失，然后站起来直接走出这扇门吧。

史蒂夫正拿着手机认真地翻找相册里故地重游拍的照片，听巴基喊他，他缓了一拍才抬起头。“怎么？”

“没什么，”巴基已经恢复了平静。谁也看不出他安静的面孔下，翻滚过如何的惊涛骇浪。“我会好起来的，尽快。”

明天要再被冻起来，话没说完，他有点遗憾。

 

（完）


End file.
